


Anonymous lover (Phan)

by Shadowx14x



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Amazingphil - Freeform, Bullying, Cute, Fluff, Humor, Internet Relationship, KickTheStickz - Freeform, M/M, Mild Language, Mystery, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Phanfiction, danisnotonfire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2096385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowx14x/pseuds/Shadowx14x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is a guy who has only one friend and is hated by his entire school for something he can’t choose. However when he gets an anonymous message from a mystery guy named Phil, who has a lot in common with him and is a really lovely person to talk to when he needs someone. He starts to develop feelings for him but knows he can never be with someone so far away. Although he doesn't know that he’s closer to him than he thinks…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. School and the anonymous question

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys so this is my first Phan fic so please don't judge me too badly! I hope you enjoy it, and if you want more then please leave me comment and if I'm bored enough I'll add to it soon! - Meg ^-^ <3

Dan walked hurriedly through the crowded corridors keeping his head low so he stayed unnoticed; he just wanted to get out of this hell hole aka school. It wasn't like he was hiding from anyone. It was just that no one in his school liked him and he understood why. He had plain, dirt brown hair which was cut into an 'emo' fringe and wore black skinny jeans and band/gaming t-shirts, and long hoodies so the people in his school assumed he was an emo freak (which he wasn't well... he wasn't emo anyway...) so avoided him at all costs.

People never confronted him, which he was grateful for. However they also didn't completely leave him alone, as most students would call out horrible names which he had learned over the years just to ignore and not let them affect him.  
Unlike when he first started where every name someone called him got to him physiologically and caused him to become isolated from the world.  
Yet he wasn't completely alone. He had at least one loyal friend, Chris. Chris was bubbly and funny, overall a nice individual. Chris was a skinny guy with light brown hair and hazel eyes and was slightly smaller than Dan. He also didn't judge Dan because of his sexuality or appearance.

See he used to have friends which he'd had since Primary school, although when he thought he could trust them with one of his deepest secrets, thinking they'd be fine with it. They had instead just left him for more popular groups of people and spread his secret around to his whole year, which before long reached the entire school... that he was gay.

He had never been judged before, as his family were fine with it; once he had the courage to tell his parents. They just congratulated him and said that he should love whoever he wants; which was a huge relief to him. Nevertheless, this didn't help him what so ever, with the fact that nearly everybody hated him for it because in his town being gay was wrong.   
He was made to think that being gay could actually be...disgusting and what some people would say as being unnatural. 

Maybe he was. No, no stop it, don't listen to them! He thought. He wasn't going to let the crappy people at his school affect him. He was gonna be his own person with his personal thoughts and feelings which no one could destroy or change...because this was him not someone who covers their emotions and true personality with a blanket so he appears to be more likeable to other people. It wasn't worth the effort...or was it?  
-  
He finally escaped the Satan's pit and walked over to the gates where Chris was patiently waiting for him. He was turned around talking to another guy, most likely to be Pj of all people. Chris was smitten with him but he would always deny it whenever it came to the topic. Dan thought it was adorable and would always tease him about it. This resulted in Chris' face resembling a tomato, when the topic of Pj was brought up.

He took the chance to sneak up on him, just to annoy the boy. So he swiftly crept up on him. Pj looked over Chris' shoulder and saw Dan sneaking up on Chris and gave him a confused look until Dan held his finger to his mouth in a sign not to say anything and his faced remained neutral.

He quickly run up to Chris and jumped on his back, hanging off his neck and ruffled his hair.

"Hey Chris!" he shouted in his ear. Chris jumped back and squealed slightly which made Pj and Dan giggle. He unhooked Dan's hands from his neck, and turned round, facing him with a pout and messy hair.

"Fuck you Dan!" He said playfully hitting Dan on the arm. He then turned back to Pj. As he did, Pj got called over by someone so he said a quick goodbye to Chris and hugged him quickly, then walked off to join his friend. Chris stood there mesmerised for a moment. Dan smiled at him.

"Awe look at your lil face Chris, maybe I'll have to get Pj to hug you more often!" he said teasingly.

"Shut uuuuuup!" Chris said stretching the 'u'.

"What?! It's so cute how you react when he does something!" Dan protested.

"Daaaaaaan! Shush!" Chris whined.

"Okay, okay" Dan said defeatedly. He smirked "...but its true!"   
Chris put his hand over Dan's mouth to hush him, he'd been embarrassed enough.

"Let's go, it looks like it's gonna rain." Chris pointed out.

"We better run then, I don't want my hair to go curly! But I can't really be bothered to do any exercise either. When it comes to desperate measures we'll leg it?" Dan asked.

Chris nodded "Agreed!"

The two boys walked until they were halfway to Dan's house which was where Chris lived so they said a quick goodbye. Just before Dan could feel droplets on his nose. 

Shit, ugh I've gotta run he thought.

"Good luck making it home!" Chris screamed out when he was under the safety of his porch; as Dan glared at him before starting to sprint home.

As soon as Dan got home he raced up to his bedroom and slumped onto his bed before deciding to get his laptop and go onto Tumblr. His blog wasn't all that exciting as all it consisted of was band and video game gifs like Muse and Pokémon and only had a few followers, but when he had nothing better to do it was a nice escape.

He was reblogging a gif of Matt Bellamy when he noticed that he had a message. Nobody really wanted to talk to him like...ever, so he was quite surprised. He then started to become anxious, what if someone from school found my blog?! They would just torment me more without me being in school! Even though this could have been the case, he was curious.He decided to look at the message. It was from someone who remained anonymous. He was shocked to say the least at what he saw:

Anonymous said:

Hi Dan (I got your name from your description btw I'm not stalking you...kinda) :D! I'm Phil and we seem to have quite a LOT in common from what you post on your blog and you look pretty cool from what I've saw! Wanna chat..? :) 

 

And that's where it all started...


	2. Chapter 2: Waiting for a reply...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Yaaay update! I've decided that I'm going to update every Tuesday, I hope thats okay with you guys! So please enjoy! *mario voice* letsa go! - Meg ^-^

(Dan's Pov:)

I sat there staring at the screen in utter confusion. Why would this Phil guy want to talk to ME?! I’m a no body, who no one cares about or even likes for that matter! What if he starts talking to me and instantly hates me? What do I even say back?! I don’t want to sound creepy or annoying… ugh think Dan!

No I’m not gonna pussy outta this when someone has actually tried to talk to me. They don’t exactly know me, so what am I worrying about? I should just say hi and try to at least have a decent conversation with him. Maybe we could be friends…or not. Once they get to know me he probably won’t speak to me again, so I might as well give it a shot. Plus he states that we have a lot of the same things in common so it shouldn’t be too hard to have a decent conversation. Also he seems nice enough. Having someone besides Chris to talk to about different animes I love and Patrick Stump would be great. So he can’t be that bad… can he? If this works out, I’ll maybe be able to see.

I look down at my keyboard pondering on my reply should be. 

After many failed attempts at trying not to sound like the freak that I am, I finally got somewhere.

Send to anonymous:

Heey Phil! :) Of course we can chat if you still want to? And thanks man it’s just the silly things that I love like anime and bands that I reblog. So you like Pokémon too I’m guessing? It’s cool that we seem to have things in common. What’s your favourite band? Also, you’re stalking me? O.o I didn't think I’d be a very interesting person to stalk tbh xD

After re-reading the message I had typed out again and again, and finally thinking it wasn’t too much and looked okay. I sent it. Instantly regretting it. Maybe he was just joking when he said he was stalking me and I took it a bit too seriously! Okay now I look stupid. But I said it in a jokey way..?! But what if he doesn't see it like that? No I’m sure it’ll be fine, I’m just worrying over nothing. I don’t even know the guy! Why should I care so much on what I send back to him or his opinion on me? I don’t care…kinda. I just want to make a good first impression and not sound like a total weirdo. I wonder if he even replys..?

I might as well text Chris, since he’s the only friend I have right now and also while I wait for Phil to reply. Ha I say that as if he’ll actually reply to me. Wait why am I even waiting for him to? I’ve probably scared him away from being too forward.

I dig into my pockets for my phone and once I find it, I type in my pin and seeing no messages, surprise surprise. I then go onto my contacts and find Chris’ name which was at the top of the five contacts that I currently had on my phone; which were my mum, dad, brother and Grandma. I know right? Soooo popular…

I thought I would be the lovely friend that I am and annoy him… again. I know I’m such a nice guy.

[To Chris:]

Sup Christopher! :D

[From Chris:]

If you ever use that god for saken excuse for a name again, you will die Daniel… I mean it this time! .-.

[To Chris:]

Okay, okay chill ya bits! Just as long as you don’t call be Daniel again we can call it even and we’ll both live…hopefully. Plus you sound like my bloody mother when you say that!

[From Chris:]

Ok fine then! I’m happy with living. Yeah and you sound like mine as well :P What do you want anyway?

Well that was rude. I just wanted to talk to him about the message I got from this Phil guy.

He isn't usually this blunt towards me. Only when he’s fed up or… distracted. Maybe he was talking to Pj! I grin mischievously.

[To Chris:]

Can your bestie not have a chat with you every now and again? Are you talking to Pj by any chance? Anyway I wanted to tell you something that happened which is kinda cool! :)

 

[From Chris:]

Of course… wait how did you know that I was talking to Pj?! :/ Oh tell me…please! 

I knew he was talking to him. He always gets huffy when I interrupt him talking to Pj, which is pretty cute.

[To Chris:]

Coz you always get frustrated whenever you are talking to him and I or anyone else interrupts the beautiful moment xD And basically I got a message on Tumblr which you know never happens…

I explained to Chris what happened and how nice Phil sounded. He seemed like a pretty cool and decent guy especially if he and I have familiar things that we love in common; then we will defiantly get along. Well hopefully anyway.

[From Chris:]

Daaaan, don’t start this again! D: Ooowoo this guy sounds cool! I hope he replys, you two sound peeerfect for each other ;) 

I knew that would annoy him. I wish he would just tell me the truth about his feeling for Pj though sometimes. I mean I understand why he doesn't want to, because he’s embarrassed and doesn't want to say that I was right from the start. But I'm his best friend. Wouldn't it be easier for him to talk about it with me instead of keeping all the emotions locked up to himself? I won’t push him though.

But seriously just because some random person messages me on Tumblr, does NOT mean anything. I mean how can it? He hasn’t even replied yet!

[To Chris:]

Why nooot Chrissy? Okay I'll leave it…. For now anyway! ;D Yeeeah totally meant for each other XD Dude no, he hasn't even replied and I don’t even know who he is! Anyway I’m gonna go and leave you to speak with your lover byeeee!

That should get him to shut up.

[From Chris:] 

I hate you Dan! >:( And yeah sure, I know that won’t stop you! ;) Ok man, see you tomorrow :D

As soon as I turn my phone off, I decide to go back onto Tumblr. Mainly to see if Phil has messaged me back yet. Wait, why am I so fussed over this?  
As I click on the tab I see a red icon on the mail sign indicating that I have a message... wait already?! I quickly click on it to see if it is actually him replying. It read:

From Anonymous:

So he did reply! Why am I so happy about this one little important thing? Oh well. I scroll down the page a little to read the full message...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whaaaaat?! Yes I left on a cliffhanger. Muhaha :D ...sorry *throws bears at you* I bid you gooday 
> 
> Sorry sorry I just realized that I forgot about the cookies... cookies next chapter..? 
> 
> Pssst don't forget to leave a comment and if you want... vote! I'd really apperciate it! Okay, okay imma going <3


	3. Chapter 3: Unexpected reply

 

**BASICALLY...I DON'T REALLY USE THIS WEBSITE ANY MORE. SO MY LOVELIES, IF YOU WANT TO READ CHAPTER 3 OF ANONYMOUS LOVER AND FUTURE CHAPTERS, THEN PLEASE GO TO WATTPAD.**

**SORRY GUYS! SEE YOU THERE! ADIÓS AMIGOS**

 

**GO HERE FOR CHAPTER 3:**

 

**www.wattpad.com/66475858-anony…**

 

**^_________________________________________________^**

 

**< 3333**

**Author's Note:**

> Until next time my lovelies! *Throws cupcakes at you* come back next chapter for cookies!


End file.
